helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ono Mizuho
|image = OnoMizuho-DakishimerareteMitai.jpg |caption = Ono Mizuho promoting "Dakishimerarete Mitai" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 163cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2015-present ( years) |agency = (2015-) |label = zetima |mcolor = Emerald Green |generation = |debutsingle = Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia |join = August 13, 2016 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 24th Generation |join1 = April 1, 2015 |graduate1 = February 28, 2017 |days1 = 1 Year, 10 Months, 27 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai, Tsubaki Factory, NakaZYXtai!!! |blog = |autograph = }}Ono Mizuho (小野瑞歩) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Tsubaki Factory. She was introduced alongside seven other girls at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4, 2015. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Ono Mizuho was born on September 29, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan. 2015 On April 1, Ono officially joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was formally introduced and participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4, 2015 alongside Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona and Okamoto Honoka. 2016 Ono participated in the opening act for the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ and Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~. On August 13, it was announced at Tsubaki Factory's fanclub event that Ono had joined the group as new member alongside Onoda Saori and Akiyama Mao."つばきファクトリー 新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-13. 2017 On July 2, Ono was announced as a new solo host (called a "navigator") for the radio show Hello! SATOYAMA&SATOUMI Club.https://twitter.com/HelloSSClub/status/881182673149992960 She replaced Yajima Maimi and rotates the position with Miyazaki Yuka, who has been one of the hosts since it began. On September 29, Ono celebrated her 17th birthday at fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Ono Mizuho Birthday Event 2017 with two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2018 On May 6, it was revealed that Ono provided vocals for Hello Pro Kenshuusei's second indies album Rainbow×2. On October 1, Ono celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Ono Mizuho Birthday Event 2018 with two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. 2019 On September 30, she celebrated her 19th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Ono Mizuho Birthday Event 2019 with two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Education= When Ono joined Tsubaki Factory, she was a first year high school student. She graduated in March 2019.Ono Mizuho. "高校3年生！小野瑞歩" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2019-03-16. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ono Mizuho has acquired: *'Niinuma Kisora:' She gets along best with Tsubaki Factory member Niinuma Kisora. *'Maeda Kokoro:' She is particularly close to her generation mate and rival Maeda Kokoro, and their pairing name is "MizuKoko" (みずここ).http://hpkenshu.web.fc2.com/kenblog/tamago_2016_06/p_393.html |-|Name Meaning= Ono's given name, Mizuho, means "purity" (瑞; mizu) and "step" (歩; ho). Her mother wanted to use the kanji 歩 and after thinking of many names, she looked right at her newborn face and thought "It's Mizuho!" and decided on that name.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-06. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= *'Omizu' (おみず): Official nickname, originally given to her by Maeda Kokoro.""新メンバー"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2016-08-13. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ono Mizuho (小野瑞歩) *'Nickname:' Omizu (おみず) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 163cmhttp://hellomemo.jp/pr_ono.html *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2016-08-13: Tsubaki Factory Member *'Tsubaki Factory Member Color:' Emerald Green *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015-2017) **Tsubaki Factory (2016-Present) *'One-Shot Units:' **NakaZYXtai!!! (2017) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Dance, playing the flute, and making funny faces *'Hobbies:' Singing, Watching Hello! Project videos, and listening to music *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop *'Favorite Food:' Annin tofu *'Strength:' She's quick to turn things around and make them more positive *'Weakness:' She's bad at waking up in the mornings *'Favorite Color:' Pink and Emerald green *'Favorite Sport:' Dance *'Charm Points:' Her big ears, her very soft earlobes *'Motto:' "Shoshin Wasuru Bekarazu" (初心忘るべからず; Don't forget your first resolution) *'Favorite Tsubaki Factory Song:' Hana Moyou *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' "Happy Daisakusen" *'Looks Up To:' Sato Masaki.BOMB! Magazine, June 2015 Issue. Date Published: 2015-05-09. Publications Magazines Featured on the cover *2019.04.22 Young Magazine No.21 (with Ogata Risa, Tanimoto Ami, Asakura Kiki) Featured in *2012.02 Girls Stage *2017.01 VDC Magazine *2018.01 BIG ONE GIRLS Works Theater *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2019 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ TV Programs *2016–2019 The Girls Live *2019– AI・DOL PROJECT (AI・DOL プロジェクト) Internet *2015– Hello! Project Station *2016– Upcoming *2016–2017 Girls Night Out *2017– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2018 Hello Pro no Monohon! *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Radio *2017- Hello! SATOYAMA&SATOUMI Club Trivia *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she loved Hello! Project and wanted to be a part of it. *Her dream was to join a cute and cool unit under Hello! Project, and her future dream is to have many people know Tsubaki Factory. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Maeda Kokoro. *As shown in a DVD Magazine, she writes with her left hand. This makes her the second left-handed member of Tsubaki Factory, the first being Ogata Risa. *In Juice=Juice's 2015 drama Budokan, she was shown as a 13th generation member of the fictional group NEXT YOU in the year 2028. *She has the same last name as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Ono Kotomi. See Also *Gallery:Ono Mizuho *List:Ono Mizuho Concert & Event Appearances *List:Ono Mizuho Discography Featured In *List:Ono Mizuho Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *Tsubaki Factory Profile *Tsubaki Factory Official Blog de:Ono Mizuho es:Ono Mizuho Category:Blood Type O Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2015 Additions Category:Libra Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Teal Member Color Category:NakaZYXtai!!! Category:Members who are left handed Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Dragon Category:Ono Mizuho